Babysitting
by Keirch
Summary: One shot. TYL!18xTYL!Fem!27. Indonesian.  Hibari diminta untuk menjaga bayi. Apa yang terjadi?


**A/N: I'm back! Dari kira-kira 8 bulan yang lalu#plak Banyak yang menghalangi saya untuk menulis..*halah* LOL**

**Saya kembali dengan membawa fluffy fic~! 3**

**Entah apa yang membuat saya menulis fic kayak gini..==a**

**Saya memang suka fluffiness XD~**

**Semoga kalian menyukainya ^^v**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: TYL!18xTYL!Fem!27<strong>

**Warning: Genderbend, cuteness(?)**

**Disclaimer: Kalau saya yang punya KHR akan penuh dengan scene 1827 dimana-mana :p**

* * *

><p>Terdapatlah seorang anak di hadapan seorang Hibari Kyoya. Ia diminta oleh istrinya untuk menjaga anak itu karena ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya hari ini dan perawat yang biasa mengurus anak ini sakit.<p>

'_Lagipula anak ini perlu mengenal ayahnya yang belum pernah ditemuinya sejak ia lahir. __Selain itu kau juga tidak ada kerjaan hari ini karena kau kularang bekerja hari ini. Aku sudah berpesan kepada Kusakabe supaya kau tidak diberi kerjaan. Semua yang kau perlukan sudah kutuliskan dan kutaruh di atas meja makan. Nikmati waktu kalian berdua. Jadi, selamat bersenang-senang. Sampai nanti.'_

Begitulah kata istrinya sebelum keluar pintu rumah tadi pagi dan Hibari tidak diberi kesempatan untuk protes. Tentu saja Hibari kesal diperlakukan seperti ini. Memang dia istrinya tetapi Hibari bukanlah orang yang suka diperintah dan diatur. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk melakukan perhitungan dengan istrinya nanti dan fokus dahulu pada masalah yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

Saat ini, anak itu sedang memandangi Hibari dengan mata coklatnya yang bulat dan besar. Seakan sedang menilai apakah orang dihadapannya adalah orang yang berbahaya atau tidak. Lagipula apakah ia berpikir seperti itu. Tidak ada yang tahu. Ia hanya seorang anak berumur 8 bulan yang baru saja mengenal ayahnya. Hibari pergi karena ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan ketika umur kandungan istrinya sudah memasuki bulan ke-8 dan baru saja kembali beberapa hari yang lalu. Hibari memandangi anak itu dengan mata abu-abunya dan menyadari ia seperti memandang replika dirinya tetapi dengan mata dan warna rambut milik istrinya, setelah ia membaca catatan yang dibuat istrinya untuknya.

Ada keheningan yang terjadi sebelum anak tersebut menangis dengan kerasnya dan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidupnya yang bisa dihitung dengan jari, ia panik. Seorang Hibari Kyoya panik! Hal yang mengejutkan tetapi juga wajar mengingat ia juga manusia, setidak mirip manusia apapun dirinya.

Hibari segera memutar otaknya, mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk mendiamkannya. Dari memberinya susu(ditepak), mainan(dibanting), memeriksa popoknya(tidak ada masalah) sampai permainan 'cilukba' yang hanya berlangsung sebentar dan gagal(karena tampang hibari menyeramkan*ditonfa*). Anak ini benar-benar mencobai kesabaran Hibari.

Kesabaran Hibari sudah di ujung tanduk. Walau kamar itu sudah dipenuhi dengan aura membunuh yang biasanya sudah menghentikan tangis anak kecil, tetapi anak itu malah menangis makin keras.

"Anak kecil...", Geram Hibari. "Kalau kau tidak mau diam juga... Kamikorosu." Hibari mengangkat anak itu sehingga tinggi anak itu sejajar matanya. Berkata dengan nada siap menerkam mangsa. Tidak peduli ia berkata kepada anak kecil atau bukan.

Dengan segera suara tangisan di kamar itu mereda. Hibari lega tangisannya berhenti juga, tetapi segera digantikan dengan raut wajah yang memperlihatkan kebingungan karena anak itu mulai tertawa-tawa dengan riangnya.

Hibari terdiam. Mungkin saat ini muka Hibari sangatlah priceless.(Sayang ini hanya fanfiction*plak) Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Padahal anak itu diancam bukannya terdiam atau tetap menangis tetapi malah tertawa. Tertawa dengan begitu riang. Apa mungkin karena anak itu adalah anaknya? Mungkin saja.

Hibari memandangi anak itu masih dengan wajah pricelessnya. Tatapannya dibalas dengan tawa yang riang. Sepertinya anak ini mempunyai sifat yang tidak terduga milik ibunya. Kali ini tangan kecilnya juga bergerak, bermain-main dengan rambut Hibari, menarik-nariknya.

Hibari segera berusaha menjauhkan tangan anak itu dari rambutnya. Tidak ada yang suka rambutnya ditarik-tarik. Walau pada akhirnya ia menyerah kepada kekeraskepalaan anak itu yang tidak mau melepaskan tangannya malah ia memukul muka Hibari dengan tangan kecilnya. Perihal ia kesal dijauhkan dari 'mainan' barunya.

"Anak ini...", Hibari menghela napas melihat kekeraskepalaan anak itu campuran antara kekeraskepalaan dirinya dan istrinya. '_Gawat', _Hibari facepalm.

***  
>Plak. Plak. Plak.<p>

Hibari tidak menyangka mukanya dipukul lagi. Ketika Hibari melirik kearah anak itu, anak itu membalas tatapan Hibari dengan sorot mata minta diperhatikan karena Hibari memang tidak memperhatikannya perihal anak itu juga sibuk bermain dengan rambutnya Hibari.

"Oh~ Berani juga makhluk kecil ini minta perhatian.", Hibari menyeringai antara kesal dan bangga. Dengan seringai usil, Hibari membaringkan anak itu di lantai dan menggelitikinya.

"Rasakan ini makhluk kecil", Kata Hibari terus menggelitiki anak itu. Tidak disangka Hibari menikmati saat ini. Ia sendiri pun tidak menyangkanya. Tidak lama ruangan itu dipenuhi gelak tawa dari anak itu.  
>Puas tertawa, anak itu menguap, membuka mulut kecilnya dan membentuk huruf O yang agak lonjong. Lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya perlahan tanda ia mengantuk. Memang sudah waktunya untuk tidur bagi anak itu ketika Hibari melihat ke arah jam dinding dan mengingat catatan yang ditinggalkan istrinya.<p>

Menyadari hal itu, Hibari menghentikan serangannya dan menggendong anak itu. Anak itu segera melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di leher Hibari dan menutup matanya. Terbawa suasana, Hibari bersenandung perlahan, menyenandungkan lagu yang biasa dinyanyikan ibunya sebagai lagu penghantar tidur ketika ia kecil.

Sambil terus bersenandung dan menjaga supaya anak itu tidak terbangun, ia berjalan menuju kamar anak itu. Sesampainya disana, Hibari meletakkan anak yang sekarang sudah tertidur pulas itu di tempatnya, menyelimutinya, dan terakhir memberikan kecupan selamat tidur di kening anak itu.

"Selamat tidur, anakku sayang.", Bisik Hibari yang dengan segera merasa tadi bukan dirinya yang biasa. Sepertinya tidak butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk jatuh cinta pada makhluk kecil satu ini.

**Omake**  
>"Kyoya? Kau disana?", Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan seseorang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.<p>

"Sshush.", Hibari menyuruh orang yang baru masuk itu diam. "Dia baru saja tertidur. Kau mau membuatnya bangun?", Lanjutnya sambil mencium kening orang itu.

Orang itu terkekeh atas perlakuan yang diterimanya. Lalu membelai rambut anak yang sedang tertidur itu dengan lembut sebelum kembali menatap orang disebelahnya dan berkata, "Aku pulang, Kyoya." Kata orang itu memberikan ciuman cepat pada bibir pasangannya. "Sepertinya kau senang hari ini.", Lanjutnya ketika menyadari mood suaminya sedang baik.

"Seperti katamu. Selamat datang, Tsunayoshi.", Katanya sambil menbawa pasangannya kepada sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan mesra.

===  
><strong>Fin.<strong>

**A/N: Terima kasih mau membaca fic buatan saya^^ hehe..**

**Bagaimana ceritanya? Bagus? Jelek?**

**Kritik dan masukan sangat diterima :D tapi jangan lupakan sopan santun, ok? :3**

**Sampai ketemu lagi~!*semoga#plak***


End file.
